<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>激情围观 by waterwwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276707">激情围观</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood'>waterwwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Guro, Harm, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Other, R18g, エログロ, 中出, 人外, 猎奇, 精液容器, 肉便器 - Freeform, 血腥</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato见证了Vergil的每一次性爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil &amp; Yamato (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Other(s), Vergil/Yamato (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>激情围观</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️亚麻刀人格化捏造<br/>有过去式的猎奇，回忆里的VD，和现在进行时的DV。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamato见证了Vergil的每一次性爱。</p><p>嗯，准确来说是几乎每一次，她觉得Mundus时期没能一直待在他身边有点遗憾，那可能是他流血与性交最为频繁的日子。</p><p>魔界主人使用暴力消磨他，随后用性，再然后是暴力的性。她是诞生于人间的恶魔，在那之前是银灰色的无机质，很快便接受了那些超越她阅历和想象的恶魔行径。</p><p>从最初的抽打、撞击、摔打、拖行，到开放式的穿刺、切割、烫伤、挤压至骨骼爆裂。人间的极刑她在他身上几乎都欣赏到了，她怀疑这都是魔界流传去人界的。魔怪的反应比人类自然许多，祂们不加遮掩贪婪地守候在旁，不假装惊恐又留着围观。</p><p>然后是那些形状和尺寸都有些奇异的阴茎从各个孔洞捅进他的身体，注射精液的量令她惊奇，那些粘浊被塞子和触手堵在他体内，他就像一个精液储存器。</p><p>常常，她是暴力的组成部分，Mundus喜欢用Vergil曾经的佩刀折磨他，彷佛这能将他与人间的联系更彻底地切断，或者是能让他觉得更痛苦。当需要刺入和砍杀的时候，总是优先选她。于是她比以往更多更频繁的进入他。有一次，她记得，他腹腔敞开，她钉在他的腰椎上，一阵阵耸动随着其他恶魔肏他的动作传递过来，撑涨到极限像半透明的水母似的肠道挤压着，刃划开一道口子，白色的液体噗得溢出，混着红色的血浸满了他的肚子。</p><p>刨去马拉松式的残忍，鉴于他在人间就已经习惯了间歇的刺痛与砍伤，她觉得他的底线一直健在，他一直在等待。</p><p>魔鬼到底是魔鬼，她终于看到了那些人类无法完成的任务。精液腌制过的一部分被烤熟，连着还生着的另一部分。Mundus握着她从他腿上切下一片，贴着刀身的肉片在高温下发生美拉德反应，产生烤肉的香气，烟气从切口飘散进周围的空气。锻成后她第一次感觉自己快要融化。</p><p>她的快感总是连接着他的痛感。而他的麻木增生她的不适，有一股名为愧疚的情绪若隐若现。终于，长达数年持续不懈的开发暂停，魔王有了新的计划，她不再被取出来作为Vergil失败耻辱的象征。被丢进血腥的池水中冲洗是她最后一次看到他时的画面，然后Mumdus带着她走远。深红的水池变成一个发黑的小点，再变小，消失在她的视野。</p><p>---</p><p>她没想到他这么快就等到了，她曾经最年轻的持有者越过缝隙时被她感知，于是她也开始等待，看他是否会寻找伤害过他的武器。像个掉屑的饼干的Vergil找到了她，切断Nero她回到真正会使用她的人手里。</p><p>在观赏了家庭团圆的喜剧和完成了善后工作后，白发的兄弟挤在狭小的工作室开启了新生活。Vergil使用她的方式没有变化，对她的态度也没有变化。除了他的衣服，她是每天挂在他身上时间最长的东西，连洗澡都带进浴室。她想那是因为Vergil认为，她会伤害、会保护谁，只取决于握住她的人，是否足够强大。</p><p>「Yamato。」Vergil泡在浴缸里。</p><p>「……你有话想说。」她变成人类的样子，湿度较高的浴室让她不舒服，她更想躺在外面通风房间的刀架上。</p><p>「你可以切割记忆吗。」</p><p>「我能切碎它，但它并不会消失。」</p><p>「分离……」</p><p>「需要一个容器。」</p><p>Vergil不再开口。</p><p>「Dante可以是那个容器。」</p><p>他转头看过来，表情有点惊愕。</p><p>「如果你不能忘掉，那就只能用分享的方式减轻负担。」她觉得自己可以充当Vergil荆棘路上的一条线，各处节点是他的野望，尽头终点是Dante。「和他共享你甚至不需要用到我。」</p><p>祂们沉默，没有回应，于是她变了回去。</p><p>---</p><p>Vergil的性行为没有一次是和她进行的，这没什么，她是血的奴隶不是性的，她的本体连生殖器都没有。但她确实有几次把他的器官割掉，让生出新器官的痛痒取代无处发泄的情欲。</p><p>他儿时就带着她流浪，如今双生子破镜重圆，她又一次成为观众。观看的快感仅次于吃饭，她一直很满意Vergil提供的。</p><p>第一次是一个教徒信女，他13或者14岁。那个女人连夜把受伤的他带去教堂，到的时候他早就好了，信女没有露出意外的表情，把他拉进昏暗的忏悔室，在他腿上坐下，他的迷惑被快感冲散。后来那个信女被他杀了，那是一个夜魔。</p><p>他失败时那些恶魔会本能在他身上刻下标记。于是从未被侵入过的后穴被畸形带刺的性器撕裂，又极速愈合，粘稠被肠道反复吸收，嘶吼声在无人的晦暗巷道传开好几百米。</p><p>他也习得了标记的习性。在塔顶，在Yamato和Rebellion轮番把Dante穿透后，他也把Dante钉在地上，用上位者的姿态。雨水冰冷浇灌在火热的连接处，冲刷掉红色人影的咒骂和哽咽。</p><p>后来，那些疯狂的、下流的、恶心的、疼痛远超快乐的经历似乎让他的情欲错乱。Vergil的身体是新生的但记忆是陈旧的。他不停和弟弟做爱以求弥合痛与爱。这算是听取了她上次的建议吗？</p><p>今天他把她放在特别好的角度，正对床铺的刀架上。房间里没有开灯，窗外明亮的月光洒进来，被窗户切割成碎片落在两个白色的人影上。Vergil背靠Dante跪坐在弟弟腿上，转头与Dante接吻，Dante宽大的手掌握着他的胸肌和勃起的乳头，沾满口水的湿润指尖揉搓乳窦传递微凉的触感。穴含住弟弟的阴茎，窄腰弓起上下浮动，臀瓣撞击发出啪啪声和黏腻的水声。他的阴茎吐着晶亮的液体，在阴影与微光下时隐时现。</p><p>越看越觉得奇怪。</p><p>哎！她一个激灵。</p><p>他是故意给她看，他在表演一场性爱秀，特邀观众只有她。</p><p>他面对着她敞开，像开启贝壳摄入流水中浮游的砗磲。Dante和回忆是他体内的沙砾，他分泌碳酸钙试图覆盖它们，她是观察记录员，负责告诉他什么时候他的珍珠成型了。</p><p>他翻身骑在Dante腰上，安静地肏着自己。Dante不时发出欣喜的喟叹，叫着Vergil的名字。一轮结束后他抬起臀部，濡湿的穴口流下Dante的精液。他的身体是新的，每一处都柔嫩没有色素沉淀，粉色的肉洞微微涨缩着煽动，恢复成几道褶皱。充血泛红的阴茎在腿间摇晃，不时还有前液滴落。</p><p>他瞥了她一眼，又垂下目光，扶着弟弟再次坚硬的性器对上肉穴。巨大的性器异常顺利地滑进他的身体，她看着他吞吐阴茎的动作仿佛看见自己插在他心脏上感受每一次搏动。</p><p>「Dante……变魔人……」</p><p>「唉？」Dante好像突然从美梦中惊醒。</p><p>「快变！不要让我说第三次！」</p><p>「好啦好啦，没想到你想玩这种。」红色的魔人化身让床震动了一下，又陷入更艳丽的春梦，「哥，你……好紧……」</p><p>炽热到发光的魔人照亮了白色恶魔，他闪现出尾巴，红色的光芒和偏冷的蓝光交融在他身上形成彩色的斑驳。一道细细的红痕从大腿根部滑落，是尖锐带刺的阴茎刺破肠道。他尖叫着射出，钢尾扎进弟弟的肚子。他似乎调和了他的情欲。那些困扰像水中升起的气泡，在突破水面后崩裂。</p><p>房间归于宁静，两个白色的人影交叠入睡，四肢缠绕在一起。她有点想上前摸摸他的头发，不过她还是打算等下一次，看他会不会用她捅进他或者Dante的身体，如果他邀请，她就不会拒绝。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>